


Reunited

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other, Spoilers, fates of heir dlc, unsure if I have all the children, will add parent names as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Played the Heirs of Fate DLC and throughout it all I about cried.  I love the children and thought to myself; what if the didn’t forget about everything, if they remember fighting their parents, what would their reaction be when they are reunited with them? This time it is Midori.





	1. Shigure - We will always be together

Title: Reunited

Category: Fire Emblem

Pairing: N/A

Rating: T

Summary; Played the Heirs of Fate DLC and I wanted to cry every single episode. I love the children and thought to myself; what if they didn’t forget about everything if they remembered fighting their fathers/mothers, what would their reaction be when they are not just reunited with their parent, but with each other.

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 1 ~ Shigure ~ We will always be together.

Shigure sang to himself and his Pegasus in front of the lake that rested next to the Hoshido capital. His pegasus who he named Heracles, was drinking from the clear water, his white wings folded neatly by hs white body that didn’t have his usual saddle on, Shigure only needed that for battles which were long gone.

Shigure’s light blue hair he inherited from his mother along with his amber colored eyes and the love of singing. His blue hair covered one of his eyes, his white outfit was reminiscent of a sky warrior but with blue markings, he was holding onto an Iron Nagitana - his mother’s favorite weapon in battles even though she hated fighting but knew it was necessary.

“Sing with me a song of conquest and fate~” Shigure sang but stopped when a familiar singing voice sang with him, making his solo become a duet.

Heracles ears perked up as his more sensitive ears heard soft patted moving footsteps walk across the green soft glass and onto the wooden dock where Shigure was standing. Heracles ears went back down, he recognized the voice and sensed no danger.

Shigure turned around and before him was Azura, the forgotten kingdom’s princess, his mother standing there with a smile. Her white headrest adorned with two strings with simple beads bringing out her light blue hair, her amber eyes held happiness and relief upon seeing him, her white dress accented her body figure showing some skin that most people would hide - excluding the Nohr army - her feet were bare.

Shigure couldn’t believe it, his mother who vanished using the forbidden song in the last battle for Hoshido, the one who taught him everything about the forgotten kingdom was standing there, “Mother, is that really you?” he asked.

“Yes, Shigure,” Azura smiled letting out a slight giggle, “I’m so proud of you. The silent dragon bestowed upon one more gift of all the children and myself to remember what happened!”

Shigure dropped to his knees in front of her as she stood in front of him, wrapped his arms around her petite waist and cried into her stomach, something which he always did in his Deeprealm when she had to leave him. Back when he was younger and clueless about the world and responsibilities that she had. He tried to hold back the tears, but as her elbow length gloved hand patted his head like she always does when she was proud of him broke the dam inside of Shigure’s mind and the tears were trailing down his cheeks onto the wooden deck, “I’m so glad that you are alive mother and that all of my friends remember the short amount of time that we had together.”

Azura kept patting his hair as Heracles walked over and nudged his master’s head, Shigure looked at his precious and loyal friend and could tell it was ready for a fight, “Dry those tears my son,” Azura spoke kindly. Her son looked at her, “For your friends will need our help in order to save their father’s and Kana’s mother.”

Shigure stood up and wiped his tears, “Of course mother, but they each live in a different world, how will we get there?”

“Through the astral planes,” Azura smiled, “We will give each other our strength and together we can save everyone. Now, shall we go together, Shigure?”

“Of course Mother,” Shigure said saddling Heracles up and getting on top of him, “We will always be together.”

End of Chapter.

Next child to receive spotlight will be Mighty Midori.


	2. Might Midori!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Played the Heirs of Fate DLC and throughout it all I about cried. I love the children and thought to myself; what if the didn’t forget about everything, if they remember fighting their parents, what would their reaction be when they are reunited with them? This time it is Midori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a part of my 2016 Winter Holidays making this chapter day 16. I also need your help in starting with Kana I should start with. Whichever Kana I go with will decide what set of children I work on next. I am getting done with the children that will be with no matter what path you pick first.

Title: Reunited

Category: Fire Emblem

Rating: T

Pairing: N/A

Summary: Played the Heirs of Fate DLC and throughout it all I about cried. I love the children and thought to myself; what if the didn’t forget about everything, if they remember fighting their parents, what would their reaction be when they are reunited with them?

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything over the legal rights to Fire Emblem

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 2 - Midori - I’ll never give up, Father.

Midori ran as fast as her short legs and heart let her. “I’m coming, Father!” she said to herself, her hand gripped onto the shining bow. Her green pigtails bouncing with every step she took getting her closer back to her home in the deep realm where her father was at, she had a large medicine trunk bouncing against her back, the black straps relieving the support from her shoulders. She was wearing a simple white cotton dress, a green apron covered most of her body, especially when brewing medicine, her brown shoes protected her feet against the rough terrain.

She reached the cleaning of her forest, semi-invisible enemies were circling around in a circle but she could see her father struggling. He had green short hair that always looked like the wind blown through it, a small headband with a simple gem had succeeded in stopping the blood from his head leak into his amethyst eyes. HIs purple scarf was torn in spaces, the open area of his chest that wasn’t protected by his dark green ninja armor had a gash across it, his flame shurikens accepting him as his master was clutched in his hands, even as he was down on one knee, slowly losing the battle.

Midori ran straight towards the circling, ignoring the enemies she was running past, her eyes focused on one, “Take your medicine!” she shouted shoving the enemy away from her father and firing an arrow at him. Once the enemy vanished, she pulled a concoction out of her trunk, “Here Father, it’s a recipe you taught me.”

“Midori, you shouldn’t have returned. Run now, I’ll be...fine,” Kaze said grabbing his head. He was on the verge of remembering something.

“Nu huh, you liar,” Midori said pouting and shooting the arrows enemies. “You would dead if I didn’t show up! You would’ve been a puppet and I can’t have that!” she ended up yelling, tears welling up in her eyes, “Not after saving you!”

An enemy grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up off the ground, her legs kicking uselessly as she dropped her bow, the enemy steel sword poised to attack her stomach. “No! Midori! Let her go!” her father yelled getting up slowly.

“Let’s hear your swan song!” another voice yelled attacking the enemy holding Midori with a iron naginata.

“It’s over!” a female voice shouted attacking the enemies on the outside of the circle.

Midori fell onto the ground, her butt being her cushion but she instantly grabbed her bow and looked up to see her savior riding a pegasus with a smile on his face, “Nice to meet you.”

“Midori!” Kaze yelled running over to her, “Are you alright?”

“Nice to meet you too, Shigure,” Midori said. “I’m fine.”

“We shall talk more after the enemies are defeated,” Shigure said motioning his pegasus towards the lady attacking the enemies outside.

“Midor,” Kaze said confused.

“Let’s do this, Father! Let us fight together again!” Midori said.

“I won’t be able to change your mind,” Kaze sighed. “Very well. Let us fight together.”

“Hooray!” Midori said excited, she’ll hug her father after this but right now, she is just so happy to have her father back instead of him being a puppet.

Once the enemies were vanquished, no longer multiplying,” Midori hugged her father’s waist, tears rolling down her now dirty cheeks, “Father, I’m so happy to have you back and alive! I’ve missed you terribly! Please don’t scare me like that again!”

“Midori, I told you to run but came back and now I’m confused over what you are talking about!” Kaze said.

“Father, please, don’t make me fight you again!” Midori begged.

“Perhaps this will help,” Azura said stepping forward with Shigure. “It’s nice to see that in some worlds that you survive the Eternal Stairway.”

“Huh? Lady Azura- “ Kaze started to explain only to be interrupted.

“You are the ocean’s grey waves~” Azura sang. The pendant was the source of the power but since Azura had it for the longest time, some of it’s power stayed with her.

It was a like a switch clicked in Kaze’s mind, the thing inside his mind blocking the memories he was trying hard to remember keep back to him in an instant. He died after making sure Midori was safe, his soul being held by Anakos, and the tearful plea of Midori going against him to forgive her, to come back to her. He had attacked her trying to kill her, he had attacked his precious daughter.

“Midori, oh gods, Midori! I’m so sorry!” Kaze said hugging his precious daughter.

“It’s okay,” Midori said, “I’m just glad to have you back.”

“There is much to explain,” Azura said, “However, we must hurry if we are to save the others.”

“I’m going!” Midori said. “Thank you, the both of you, for helping me save Father!”

“I won’t let you fight alone again,” Kaze said. “We need to get healed first.”

“The astral plane will provide that,” Shigure said. “That is how we was able to come here.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Midori said. “Let’s go! Hup, two, three, four.”

Azura smiled, “If only all worlds can get together.”

Next chapter will focus on our lovely, wild duo Sophie and Avel! However I need your guys help. Should I go with Hoshido Kana or Nohr Kana? Whichever Kana you chose will decide over what children I should start with after I get done with the children you get in no matter what route you take.


	3. Sophie

Title: Reunited

Category: Fire Emblem

Rating: T

Pairing: N/A

Summary: Played the Heirs of Fate DLC and throughout it all I about cried. I love the children and thought to myself; what if the didn’t forget about everything, if they remember fighting their parents, what would their reaction be when they are reunited with them?

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything over the legal rights to Fire Emblem

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 3 - Sophie - I’ll keep fighting for your sake.

Silas was barely keeping on top of his brown Nohrian horse, Nona, his silver hair was no longer curved up but drenched in sweat and water, his grey almost green eyes could barely keep up with all the movement. His sword proficiency had leveled up twice, his armor was beyond ever getting repaired, and Nona was tired barely moving out of the attacks in time.

Nona’s ears twitched and neighed loudly! Silas rubbed her neck taking on an arrow into his arm. Then he heard the sound - galloping - and it was coming closer. “No! Avel, don’t bring Sophie back here with your crazy shenanigans. Lead her to safely!”

He was more focused on that to where he didn’t see the fire coming at him, causing him to fall off of his horse. He looked up to see another enemy holding onto a sword getting ready to stab him when -

“You asked for it!” Sophie’s voice rang out, her sword plunging through the enemy’s chest as Avel around and attacked another soldier. “Daddy! I’m sorry, I almost didn’t make it!”

Sophie had white hair that matched her father was held back by her favorite black headband, her grey eyes were happy upon seeing him and getting misty eyed, like her father, she wore Nohrian armor but Avel was a brown Hoshido brought horse.

“Sophie! Get out of here!” Silas yelled.

Silas could see his daughter fighting back tears as Avel neighed and stomped his hooves in irritation, “You don’t remember, Daddy? It doesn’t matter because I’m going to stay and fight with Avel! We faced worse, didn’t we Avel?” Silas watched as Sophie turned to face the enemies, she turned Avel around and started charging at them.

Silas let out a groan, his memory about something he forget, something that meant a lot to Sophie was trying to come back, but a wall was there. When he was able to concentrate again, he saw Sophie dodging an arrow and charging. Avel was following her commands, something must have happened. Sophie turned around and her eyes had fear in them, “Daddy! Behind you!”

Silas turned around and saw a kishi knight charging towards him. He grabbed his sword but the nagitana was already close but a man appeared out of nowhere and threw a flame shuriken towards the knight. “Kaze!”

“Are you okay, Silas?” Kaze asked.

“Honestly could be better,” Silas said getting up and taking the offered Vulnerability. “You should be saving Midori!”

“Funny thing,” Kaze said with his kind smile on his face, “She saved me.”

Two voices rang out further ahead of the two men, “Nice to meet you!”

Sophie laughed as Avel neighed, “Nice to meet you!”

“I don’t sense many more,” Azura spoke fighting off of one of the enemies. 

“Lady Azura? But you disappeared?”

“Truly, However, I did what I needed to do to protect Shigure, Corrin and this world. Now sit still.”

Kaze had disappeared and reappeared alongside the children, holding off the rest of the enemies for Silas and Azura.

“You are the ocean’s grey waves~” Azura sang and the memories that Silas had, those that he forgot, the ones Sophie was talking about, it all became clear.

Sophie fighting him, being the opponent to best him, feeling proud about seeing her control Avel, Silas breath got caught in his throat. He was a puppet, he was following orders to kill his daughter and her friends! He felt sick, he never wanted to fight with her for her life.

“The enemies are gone,” Kaze said running over. Midori, Shigure, and Sophie following. 

“Daddy? What’s wrong? You look sick,” Sophie exclaimed getting off of Avel and holding onto his reigns. 

“Sophie, I’m so sorry,” Silas said walking to his daughter, he hugged her tightly. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Daddy!” Sophie exclaimed crying, “You remember now! I’m so glad!” She than pouted at him, ignoring the wet streaks traveling down her face and Avel trying to eat her hair, “Don’t make me do that ever, ever again!”

Silas laughed and patted her head, swatting Avel away, “I won’t Sophie!”

“Is it your choice, whether you come with us or not to rescue the others,” Shigure said. 

“I’m coming with,” Sophie said getting on top of Avel. “This is all of ours fight.”

Silas got on Nona, “Then I’m coming too, any friend of Sophie’s is a friend to me.”

Azura smiled, “Perhaps, all is not yet lost to these war torn worlds. There is still hope.”

Next chapter will be the dark and older than her father Rhajat and her father, Hayato. I still need more opinions over what Kana I should do.

Hoshido - 1

Nohr - 0


End file.
